Maven: Silver Tail
Maven: Silver Tail is an platformer set for the upcoming Wii U aiming for a early 2013 release. This is the sixth game in the main series. It is a prequel to the Maven the Lynx series. Story Before the events of the first Maven game, see how Maven and Circuit met and experience their first adventure as Circuit leaves Bolt Island to track down a mysterious being who stolen a gold jewel from the Cybird Sanctuary. Unebenkownst to Circuit, this same theif stolen a valuable object from Maven's uncle's shop. Their unlikely partnership is shaky from the start, but as they track down the mysterious theif known as "SilverTail", Maven and Circuit will uncover more secrets to SilverTail's origins and the reasons for stealing those objects. Their first quest will be huge. Gameplay The game will return to the platform gameplay which is known through the series. Maven and Circuit will have to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the homeworlds and the different levels. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. Upgradable Weapon system The weapon system returns where in the game there are about 15 new weapons like the Feeker, the Eye Bomb, the DangerSac, and the Twisterangs Using the Wii U controller, the player can control the paths of the ammo Maven fires. Siren Island This is where the majority of the game will be featured. This is SilverTail's homeworld and feature strange worlds. Worlds Throughout the game, there are several sideworlds. *Harp Haven *Senu Raves *Dessad Mountains *Trek City *Lumianti Fortress *SilverTail's Lair Characters Playable *'Maven the Lynx': A raveous lynx who begins helping his uncle as the shop, but instead try to seek after a theif who stolen a valuable object along the way meeting up with Circuit. *'Circuit the Cybird': A Cybird gaurd who left his homeworld of Bolt Island to track down a mysterious thief only to meet up with Maven and team up with him. Non-Playable These characters are unlockable after finishing the game the first time. And they are fully available in the online mode. *(new)SilverTail: A mysterious theif who set out to steal various objects at first, but each of those objects has a deeper meaning to the reason why she stole it. She is known as SilverTail because of the tip of her tail is pure silver; the rest of her appearnace is cloaked with a robe only showing her silver-pointed tail. She serve under a mysterious unknown figure she calls the Master. *(new)Unknown villain aka "The Master": Persumably the main villain who gives orders to SilverTail to retreive those objects. Its appearance is only seen as a shadowy form with green eyes. It is unclear of its motives, but wants something SilverTail can bring it. *(new)Destro the Rhino: A fellow citizen of Siren Island. He helps out Maven and Circuit in their quest to find SilverTail. *(new)Vespers: Shadowy creatures created by the Master and are controlled by SilverTail to slow down Maven and Circuit. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven and Circuit's first adventure. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. All the races from the adventure mode can be acessed in the online mode. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games